


On the Hunt

by sapphire2309



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gen, POV Third Person Omniscient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26758705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphire2309/pseuds/sapphire2309
Summary: A late night patrol.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5
Collections: Flufftober2020





	On the Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> For Flufftober2020 Prompt 1: In the Shadows
> 
> This is more of an image than a thing with a defined plot or character moment, but I hope you like it anyway!

Out of a night sky glittering with stars both celestial and utterly mundane, a demon swooped down, aiming for an unsuspecting mundane out late at night, its maw gaping open, dripping with venom.

"So it's settled, then," the mundane said into her phone. "The Princess Diaries, one and two, plus chocolate popcorn. That's the _entire_ plan for tonight. No excuses, no phones, and no _boyfriend_."

In the shadows, Alec Lightwood nocked an arrow and waited.

"I'm serious, Vicki. You need a break from him and his bullshit. If you bail on me tonight, I will hunt him down at his office and spill a cherry red slushie all over him and his precious paperwork."

The demon's claws fastened on the edge of a nearby building. Its forklike tongue slid over its teeth, preparing to sink them into the neck of its prey

Alec released a slow breath, focusing

"Oh, yeah? I'd pay cash money to see _that._ " 

The demon lunged.

An arrow whizzed through the air, slicing neatly through the heart of the creature, reducing it to a cloud of fiery ash.

The mundane walked on, her chatter muted by distance, oblivious to the mortal peril she'd just been in.

Alec lowered his bow and smiled to himself.


End file.
